Attaching an electrical junction box to the ceiling in a residential or commercial piece of real estate is well known in the art. Junction boxes are required by code and prevent and/or mitigate the chances that a fire will break out due to faulty connections between the wires running through the ceiling. A junction box provides a protective volume wherein the wire connections from two or more cables are made. If the connections are faulty, the wires will heat up, and may emit sparks. A junction box is intended to serve as a safety barrier between any sparks or hot wires and nearby combustible material. In addition, junction boxes simplify and facilitate the connecting of wires from two or more cables and they also provide a stable support from which a ceiling lamp housing can be anchored.
Installing junction boxes is tedious and time consuming. In addition, the weight of the lamp connected to the junction box over time can cause the junction box to fail. Moreover, if an objects strikes or rotates the lamp it can damage the corresponding junction box or sever the connection between them. During installation junction boxes may be damaged.
Therefore, needs exist in this area of technology.